Vinte e três
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Letras são formas aleatórias que precisam ser unidas para terem algum sentido. Às vezes não significam nada. Às vezes dizem mais do que o necessário. -Coleção de Oneshots, ATUALIZADA, capítulo cinco on, Ryohei centred-
1. Abnegação

**Abnegação:**

_Sangue_. A palavra escorre na sua mente enquanto ele observa. A vítima ainda tenta se debater e ele gosta, porque é mais divertido quando elas fazem isso. Quem iria querer matar alguém que não resistisse?

Com certeza, não ele.

Ele sorri.

Ele abaixa, ele ergue o braço retalhado – _belo_ – da pessoa e lambe. _Sangue._ Tem um gosto especial e ele _adora_. Mas só quando é ele que tira. Só quando é ele que prova.

E ele termina de lamber o sangue e decide que agora que matou sua mãe, matar seu pai pode ser legal também. Quem sabe ele é mais forte. Quem sabe ele dura mais.

Mas ele não dura. O pai é um idiota e está louco e só sabe falar besteiras, absurdos que ele descarta com um abano da mão. Porque, afinal, ele é um _Príncipe_, não é? E príncipes não têm tempo para besteiras ou absurdos. Príncipes têm tesouros (_mortos)_ e bebem vinho _(sangue)._ E ele quer beber vinho _(sangue_). E ele termina de retalhar e ele prova.

Gosto doce e salgado e ardido e _delicioso_. Vinho da melhor qualidade. _Sangue, sangue, sangue_. Ah, que bela safra.

Ele ainda ouve as loucuras do pai e por isso ele ri.

"_Matar é abnegar a vida alheia, Belphegor."_

E havia algo que fosse tão divertido?

* * *

**N/A**: AEAEAE, finalmente tô ingressando nesse fandom, e devo dizer que fiquei horrorizada com a falta de fics. Gente, que absurdo! Se eu fosse contar todos os personagens/casais/relações/whatever que dá pra explorar em KHR, ficaria aqui até amanhã, e acho incrível como o povo não aproveita isso. Mas, é bom que sobra mais pra mim. Vocês ainda me verão muito por aqui, garanto.

Bom, _esta_ fic será basicamente uma coleção de oneshots, provavelmente ficlets, baseadas em palavras e na ordem alfabética (OMG, jura?). As ficlets NÃO TERÃO qualquer relação entre si, e poderão ter ships ou serem centreds em alguém, serem drama ou fluffy, drabbles ou um pouco mais longas - enfim, o que me der na telha na hora. Aceito sugestões de temas, apesar de não garantir que seguirei todas.

Decidi começar pelo Bel porque... ELE É FODA DEMAIS, MANO, BEL PEGAEU! E ele é um PUTA personagem interessante, não? Aliás, antes que alguém pergunte, eu não tenho a MENOR IDÉIA se ele realmente matou os pais, apenas achei a cara dele e coloquei. Ah, por falar nisso:

_Abnegar: _Renunciar a, abster-se de. – Definição by o meu querido companheiro Aurélio. Enfim, acho que é só.


	2. Barulhos

**Barulhos:**

A voz dela se destacava no meio de todos aqueles sons.

E eram _vários_ sons. Alguns ele não conhecia. Outros, preferia não identificar. As pessoas diziam que todos os prisioneiros mandados para aquela área enlouqueciam, mas isso nunca aconteceu com ele. Rokudo Mukuro não se desesperava com simples barulhos. Na verdade, a prisão não o incomodava muito, apesar da idéia de passar o resto da vida lá fosse desagradável.

Era só o tédio.

O tédio e a voz dela.

As palavras eram tolas. Mukuro não dava muita atenção a elas. Eram um pouco engraçadas, mas só. O que importava era o tom. E _uma_, uma palavra em especial.

"_Mukuro-sama."_

Os lábios. O olhar. O _som_. Chrome era uma tola, mas a voz dela não o deixava tão entediado.

E quando os sons ficavam altos demais e irritavam, ele podia ouvi-la.

"_Mukuro-sama."_

_("Sim, Chrome?")_

"_Aishiteru, Mukuro-sama."_

E, quando os guardas vinham verificar se ainda não morrera, havia um sorriso nos lábios de Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

**N/A: **Cá estou eu com o capítulo dois. MukuroxChrome, focada nele na prisão e talz, mas isso eu acho que dá pra perceber. Não gostei, na verdade, apesar de curtir o ship. Enfim.


	3. Confiança

**Confiança:**

Não tinha problemas em partir. Sendo honesto, gostava da idéia. Não simpatizava muito com aquela ilha mesmo, e gostava de seu trabalho. Não, realmente, não tinha problemas.

Não precisou olhar para trás para saber quem era, também.

"_Oe, Reborn."_ Veio a voz autoritária, acompanhada do som de passos. Ele já sabia, mas perguntou mesmo assim. "_Você vai mesmo para o Japão, então?"_

Reborn sorriu. "_Mesmo que você não seja tão leal, eu jamais recusaria uma ordem do Kyuudaime, Colonello."_

O loiro franziu a testa, irritado. Como sempre. _"Não duvide da minha lealdade, kora!"_

Esperava que Reborn respondesse, mas ele se manteve em silêncio. Colonello observou-o por alguns instantes, e por fim cruzou os braços, conformado. Reborn e sua mania de despedidas sombrias. Idiota.

_"Ouvi dizer que o moleque é um fracasso, kora. Não dou nem dois meses para você voltar implorando que o Kyuudaime mude de idéia."_

Reborn sorriu. "_Não dou nem dois dias para a inveja por não ter sido escolhido te matar, Colonello."_ Aquela era uma resposta que normalmente provocaria irritação no outro, mas Colonello apenas riu. Passaria-se um bocado de tempo, antes que pudessem discutir daquele jeito de novo. _"De qualquer modo, já treinei piores. Ou você já se esqueceu de Dino?"_

Colonello fez uma careta. "_Kora, grande coisa. Nem foi um trabalho tão bom assim, afinal_." Ele avançou mais alguns passos, parando um pouco atrás de Reborn. "_Se tivesse sido eu, aquele garoto não precisaria dos subordinados para nada, kora."_

_"Se tivesse sido você, é provável que ele nem tivesse subordinados, Colonello."_ Falou o Arcobaleno, ainda sem olhar para trás. Não precisava, de qualquer modo – sabia perfeitamente que Colonello havia virado a cara e feito uma expressão desdenhosa.

"_Grande coisa_." Repetiu ele. "_Um hitman de verdade sabe trabalhar sozinho."_

Reborn riu.

"_Você entende um bocado disso, não é, Colonello?"_

"_Kora, não fale como se todos nós não entendêssemos, idiota."_ Ele tornou a cruzar os braços, virando de costas e afastando-se. _"Se você acha mesmo que vai conseguir alguma coisa, então, vá em frente."_

Reborn encaminhou-se para a frente da praia, onde o navio o esperava. Alguns tripulantes estavam um pouco espantados pela despedida tão fria, mas não havia como ser diferente entre ele e Colonello, afinal. Era o mais próximo do que Reborn poderia considerar um amigo, mas ambos morreriam antes de admitirem isso.

_"Ciao, Colonello."_

Faria questão de tornar Tsuna o melhor de todos, apenas para esfregar na cara daquele imbecil.

_"...Ciao."_

Apenas para poderem discutir de novo, sem ceder, como sempre fizeram.

_"Bem vindo ao navio, Reborn-san."_ Falou um dos tripulantes, abrindo caminho para que ele embarcasse.

_"Obrigado."_ Disse. Foram três passos até pisar no convés. E foram quatro passos até que ouvisse.

_"OE, REBORN!"_

O grito do loiro espantou os outros, mas Reborn não se moveu. Colonello e sua mania de despedidas calorosas. Idiota.

_"O que é?"_

Colonello virou o rosto e cruzou os braços. O grito devia ter sido um reflexo, mas ele jamais admitiria.

_"...Kora. Se precisar de ajuda, traga o moleque aqui, idiota. Eu resolvo o que o seu treinamento molenga não conseguir."_

Reborn sorriu.

_"Pode deixar."_

Ambos sabiam que ele voltaria, afinal.

**X**

**N/A: **Ressurgi das cinzas, OI. Com uma friendship ColonelloReborn, ainda por cima, porque a relação deles é fodona e eu tinha que escrever algo sobre, mesmo que ficasse tosco. Dedicada à Chibi Anne, porque ela sugeriu trabalhar com os dois e foi uma idéia genial, e porque ela é a minha outra metade, oras. E também porque ela foi a única que me obedeceu quando eu mandei todo mundo ir ver KHR. (L)


	4. Dimensão

**Dimensão:**

Havia um consenso geral na base sobre o quanto ele era apavorante. O quanto ele era cruel. Ou do quanto ele _não era, _na maioria das vezes. Byakuran sabia daquilo – fazia de propósito, afinal. Ele sabia que muitos de seus subordinados eram curiosos para entender a dimensão de seu poder. E sabia que, embora o admirassem, nenhum deles conseguiria descrever, se alguém lhe perguntasse, como ele era.

Era mais fácil falar do que ele _não era_: E não era cruel, de fato, era simpático muitas vezes. Mas não era mole, claro que não, era intimidante quanto era gentil. Era. Era coisas demais ao mesmo tempo. E entendia aquilo. Fazia-o de propósito. Era isso que Rokudo Mukuro não entendia, o bobo, porque era arrogante demais para notar: Que o simples fato de ser cruel já o definiria como um todo.

E _definir-se _seria a derrota.

Ele entendia aquilo tão bem, porque a definição o colocaria no mesmo patamar daqueles que precisava submeter. Estar acima era necessário, e por isso era necessário o _não-ser. _

Era aquilo que a maioria das pessoas (e Sho-chan, em especial) não conseguia entender sobre ele: Que Byakuran jamais fazia algo de que não precisasse. Era essa a diferença, o detalhe que o separava das pessoas comuns que compunham suas vidas de atos absolutamente inúteis. Ele planejava cada detalhe de sua existência de acordo com seu objetivo maior – que jamais revelaria inteiramente para ninguém. Cada pequeno traço de sua personalidade era cuidadosamente formulado para contradizer outro, para manter sua alma longe de olhos humanos.

(Claro que no fundo ela existia – era impossível apagá-la, pelo menos por completo. Mas não importaria nada se ninguém soubesse, e ninguém jamais viria a saber.)

Não era uma missão que qualquer outro sem seu intelecto privilegiado poderia vir a cumprir, essa de não-existência. Nenhum descuido seria tolerável. Porque todas as características do mundo nada mais eram do que uma maneira de definição. Byakuran fazia questão de não encaixar-se em nenhuma delas. E aquele fingimento era, de longe, o que havia de mais necessário em sua vida. Porque deixava claro a verdade da qual sempre soubera: Que jamais poderia não-ser verdadeiramente. E este era o problema.

_Era_, mas se fosse não poderia ser.

E achava tão peculiar que ninguém compreendesse isso.

Ele sabia que muitos de seus subordinados eram curiosos para entender a dimensão de seu poder. Mas a verdade é que nenhum deles poderia, jamais, porque sequer conseguiam saber o que lhe tornava superior.

A fonte de sua verdadeira grandeza – a dimensão dele próprio.

**_X_**

**N/A: **Isso foi uma das coisas mais bizarras que eu já escrevi. Até porque eu não sei NADA sobre o Byakuran. Tipo, não faço idéia de quais sejam as verdadeiras motivações/planos dele. Mas, não sei, é assim que eu o vejo. Ficlet dedicada à Srta. Abracadabra, por dar a palavra e o personagem. (L)


	5. Extremo

**Extremo:**

O que ele não entende é como as pessoas não gostam de correr.

Apesar de que, lógico, essa não é a única coisa. Na verdade, é raro o que ele entende. O cabeça-de-polvo diria que "_isso é porque você é burro", _mas não é assim tão simples. Para ser burro, ele teria que tentar pensar – mas não tenta. Então, se lhe falta ou não inteligência, não faz diferença, porque mesmo que a tivesse preferiria não usá-la. Não gosta de pensar. Ele não entende porque todo mundo fica se perguntando o porquê de tudo. Não tem interesse nisso.

Ele sabe do que gosta e do que não gosta, e não faz questão de mais nada.

E gosta de correr. Gosta muito, principalmente de manhã. E, enquanto corre, de vez em quando, olha pelas janelas dos prédios da cidade e vê pessoas sentadas naqueles cubículos, de frente para aquelas mesas, com caras entediadas e passando a vida inteira assim, e _nada o assusta mais, _no mundo inteiro. Até mesmo a Millefiore e Byakuran e todos os outros perigos da máfia parecem mais humanos do que a idéia de acabar daquela maneira. E como alguém pode realmente fazer isso, e ainda chamar de sucesso, é outra coisa que ele realmente _não entende._

Não gosta de não entender, mas também não gosta de pensar, então não tem problema. Não gosta que o chamem de burro – gosta que o chamem de forte. Gosta de correr. De suar, de treinar, de boxe. Gosta dos colegas do clube, de Kyoko, de Sawada, do mestre, de Yamamoto, até do cabeça-de-polvo. Gosta de toda a Vongola. Gosta de lutar. Gosta de tomar banho gelado depois do treino e gosta de carne.

Gosta de Sol.

Bastante. Principalmente quando corre, e passa pelas ruas, e até os escritórios parecem mais vazios, pela visão das janelas. E tem mais gente no lado de fora – todos cansados, suados, mas parecendo mais _vivos. _E ele passa por essas pessoas e sorri, sem pensar, rindo sozinho. Porque é burro, porque não gosta de pensar. Porque tem um sorriso que aquece os outros.

E então volta pelo caminho, para a escola, porque tem que ir para lá. Não gosta de estudar, mas gosta de ver algumas pessoas e gosta do clube. A única coisa que não gosta é que têm que treinar num lugar todo coberto, e não parece certo nos dias de verão, quando o Sol brilha lá fora. Mas ele não se preocupa com isso (gente burra não se preocupa com nada). Ele sobe no ringue e coloca as luvas e soca, e treina, e sua, e faz tudo com aquele sorriso de antes, porque sabe o que faz, sabe do que gosta. Sabe o que ama.

Para os outros membros do clube de boxe de Namimori, é como se fizesse Sol todos os dias do ano. Mas disso ele nunca vai saber.

* * *

**N/A: **Alguém tinha ALGUMA DÚVIDA de que essa ia ser a palavra e o personagem que eu ia usar? Não, né? Hahaha, capítulo do Ryohei porque ele é foda, apesar de merecer coisa bem melhor que isso. Enfim. Obrigada pelos elogios, eles me deixam feliz 8D Comentem nesse também. 3


End file.
